Atrapado
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI. Apollo y Klavier estan en un ascensor con mucha gente, en que puede derivar eso?


Atrapado

Comprobaba nervioso una y otra vez la hora del reloj mientras miraba a todos lados, Trucy se había separado de el con un "vuelvo enseguida" pero eso se había convertido en casi dos horas y el joven abogado estaba cansado de esperarla. Decidió llamar al teléfono de la pequeña para comprobar donde estaba y dispuesto a ir a buscarla.

-¿Si? – contestaron al otro lado del aparato

-¿Trucy donde estas? ! ¡Llevo casi dos horas esperándote!

-¿Dos horas? Vaya el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- la vena de la frente de Apollo amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento si la niña seguía jugando así – lo siento Polly, ¿vienes a por mí? Estoy en el último piso.

-… ¡Está bien, pero no te muevas!

Hizo uso de toda su paciencia para no lazar el móvil contra una de las paredes del centro comercial, seguía preguntándose como Trucy había logrado convencerle para que la acompañara, pero simplemente su cara suplicante y la insistencia del Sr. Wright de que él no podía y debía acompañar a su hermana habían sido bastante.

Se encamino a los ascensores, por suerte no había gente en ese piso, lo cual le pareció muy raro en esa época del año, entro con tranquilidad y cuando estaba a punto de darle al botón oyó una voz conocida llamándole.

-Eh! ¡Sr. Frente!

Gruño enfadado, conocía demasiado bien esa voz y solo podía ser de una persona a la cual no le apetecía nada ver.

-Hola fiscal Gavin.

-Oh venga déjate de formalidades, no estamos en un juicio ¿sabes?

El rubio entro junto a él en el ascensor poniéndose a su lado, Apollo suspiro derrotado y pulso el botón del piso correspondiente. Ambos iban en total silencio, llegaron al siguiente piso y una avalancha de gente empezó a entrar, el abogado estaba sorprendido, ¿de dónde había salido toda esa gente?, no siguió pensando pues Klavier tiro de él arrinconándole entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo, el fiscal puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor. Apollo estaba sonrojado, nunca se habría imaginado en esa situación, la gente no hacia más que entrar empujando al rubio contra él y aumentando su sonrojo.

-¿A qué piso decías que íbamos Sr. Frente?- pregunto divertido al ver su cara.

-A la… última planta.

La mente de Apollo era un caos, el calor agobiante que provocaba tanta gente y la cercanía del fiscal le estaban volviendo loco, contuvo un pequeño gemido cuando noto la cadera del rubio chocar contra la suya.

-Lo siento- le susurro en el oído al menor- pero hay demasiada gente.

El abogado cerro lo ojos fuertemente y apreso con fuerza la camisa de Klavier con sus manos, señal que este tomo por buena. El rubio agacho un poco la cabeza besando suavemente el cuello del castaño que dio un brinco por la sorpresa, esto animo a Klavier a seguir subiendo su cara dejando un beso en la mejilla de Apollo y otro en la comisura de sus labios para después volver a bajar a su cuello.

La respiración de Apollo comenzó a volverse más rápida con cada beso, apretaba con fuerza la camisa del fiscal y las piernas le temblaban, dudaba mucho que de seguir así pudiera tenerse en pie. El mayor abandono su cuello levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro sonrojado del abogado, este le pareció sumamente tierno y sonriendo deposito un beso en su frente.

Apollo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba que ocurriera algo así y menos en el lugar en el que se encontraban, cuando cayó en la cuenta de ello miro nervioso a todos lados deseando que nadie les hubiera visto.

-Tranquilízate, nadie nos está prestando atención- respondió Klavier volviéndole a besar sacando esta vez la lengua para acariciar los labios del menor- Saca la lengua, Apollo.

El menor estaba confundido, el calor no le dejaba pensar con claridad y las acciones del fiscal no ayudaban a aclararle la mente. Sin saber por qué acato la petición del rubio sacando levemente la lengua, con tranquilidad el guitarrista saco la propia rozándola con la del menor para finalmente besarle.

Con esto sí que Apollo se quedo completamente en blanco, dejo de pensar al instante para pasar a concentrarse solo en lo que su cuerpo sentía, tenía muy claro que se estaba dejando llevar pero ya se lo reprocharía mas tarde. Klavier rompió el beso apoyando su frente en la del menor.

-Me gustas muchísimo – le dijo en un susurro que solo el oyó.

Estas dos únicas palabras lograron hacer reaccionar al menor que de un tirón en su camisa le obligo a bajar hasta que puso la cara a su altura.

-No te acostumbres a esto, estúpido – le beso levemente para soltarle al poco- no puedo creer que me guste un engreído como tú.

Una gota resbalo por la sien del abogado mientras Klavier le regalaba una sonrisa radiante volviéndole a besar y llevando sus manos al trasero del letrado el cual se sorprendió tratando de apartarle, para su suerte el timbre del ascensor indico que habían llegado a su destino, la gente comenzó a salir y los dos jóvenes siguieron su ejemplo.

Al salir ambos vieron a Trucy esperando frente al ascensor, miro sonriente a los dos chicos, el rostro de Apollo tan rojo como su chaqueta le delataba ante el perspicaz aprendiz de mago.

-Vaya fiscal Gavin, que sorpresa verle aquí- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si, es una casualidad- le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

El castaño no estaba atento a ellos, solo miraba a todos lados preocupado por si alguien les veía cogidos de las manos, cuando se aseguro de que no era así cogió de la mano a Trucy y tiro de los dos hacia las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no vamos en el ascensor?-pregunto inocentemente la menor a su hermano.

-La señorita tiene razón.

-No me vuelvo a subir a un ascensor contigo ni loco.

-Pues antes no te has quejado mucho- aseguro el fiscal.

"Tampoco me has dejado hacerlo" fue el pensamiento del castaño a la vez que bajaba las escaleras. Cuando salieron del edificio les sorprendió encontrarse con que Phoenix les estaba esperando.

-¡Papi!- Trucy corrió a abrazarle y este le devolvió el gesto.

-Vaya, parece que han pasado unas cuantas cosas- dijo con tranquilidad al ver las manos de Klavier y Apollo, este ultimo al notarlo se separo de inmediato pero el rubio no se lo permitió- jajaja, bueno Trucy ¿Qué te parece si dejamos solos a la parejita?

-¡SI! Sr, Gavin ¡cuide bien de mi hermanito!- les guito mientras se alejaba con su padre.

Klavier les sonreía despidiéndose y afirmando que le cuidaría, cogió por los hombros a un avergonzado Apollo llevándolo hacia una moto y dándole un casco.

-Venga vámonos- dijo subiendo.

-A... ¿Dónde?-pregunto con curiosidad mirando la moto

-A mi casa.

La respuesta basto para que el castaño tratase de huir pero no lo logro y con un poco de esfuerzo Klavier consiguió que se montara en la moto y se alejaron de allí sin percatarse de que alguien les observaba.

-"Ex cantante de The Gaviners sale con su rival en los juicios" fin de la cita. Jojojo menuda exclusiva.

Los rayos del Sol le dieron plenamente en la cara, incomodo se dio la vuelta chocando con el cuerpo de otra persona. Ver a Klavier desnudo a su lado le hizo recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado, se sonrojo fuertemente sentándose en la cama de golpe y buscando algo con lo que distraer su mente, vio el mando de la televisión en la mesilla y lo cogió para encenderla.

-Así es señoras y señores, el fiscal y ex vocalista de The Gaviners, Klavier Gavin, fue visto ayer en el centro comercial en actitud muy cariñosa con su rival el abogado Apollo Justice. Esto parece…

No escucho más dejando caer el mando sobre la cama y mirando la tele como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Klavier abrió los ojos medio dormido y vio al menor pálido, busco la causa de esto y sus ojos se centraron en el titular y la foto de ellos dos besándose en el ascensor.

-Vaya… sí que se ha extendido rápido la noticia, no san ahorrado el tener que decirlo.

Apollo le miro boquiabierto, se no lo podía tomar con tanta tranquilidad, simplemente no podía. Su mente era un caos, solo veía el lado negativo de todo.

-Y ahora ¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto a voz de grito- ¡esto es culpa tuya!

-Ya, ya tranquilo- dijo levantándose para besarle- ¿Que mas da lo que digan?

El menor volvió su cabeza a un lado tan rojo como un tomate, tenía razón, pero no era para que se enterarse todo el país. Klavier le abrazo por detrás para acostarle en la cama a su lado besándole la frente.

-Bueno ahora somos pareja oficia- le sonrió- ante todo el país.

-¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Ahora tengo que aguantarte día y noche.

El mayor tomo esto como un halago y le abrazo más fuerte, le resultaba muy tierna esa forma de ser de Apollo y aunque no lo demostrara tenía la seguridad de que le quería. Sin que el menor lo notara levanto el brazo haciéndole una seña a una pequeña figura de porcelana.

La persona que observaba el monitor viendo a los dos jóvenes abrazados no era otra que Phoenix Wright quien sonrió contento por el final de la historia.

-Misión…. Completada

FIN


End file.
